A New Alliance
by Keikokin
Summary: Harry and Draco wind up working together. Can they kill Voldemort without killing each other? Will it work? COMPLETE SLASH malemale relationship


Disclaimer: The Harry Potter characters belong to JK Rowling not to me. I make no profit from the use of them. I mean no disrespect only the sincerest form of flattery in that this fictional world is so believable to me.

A New Alliance

By Keikokin

Once again Professor Snape kept me after class. It wasn't anything new. I sat and waited, noticing Malfoy was not leaving either. After a moment the Headmaster and McGonagall entered followed closely by Tonks then Mr. And Mrs. Weasley. It seemed most of the Order of the Phoenix was there. I felt a hand on my shoulder then jumped up when I saw it was Remus I gave him a big hug. I looked into his eyes, which crinkled happily at the corner. He seemed much happier than the last time I'd seen him.

"Harry," Remus began, " no matter what you say or think please listen to me. I'm telling you this is genuine."

I nodded trying desperately to figure out what was going on. Lucius Malfoy then entered the room regally, as always.

"The Malfoys are joining the Order." Remus stated plainly.

"WHAT?" I yelled. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Draco hang his head at my reaction.

"They've brought a peace offering and show of good faith. Look."

Remus pointed over to the object being brought into the room. It looked like the veil from the Ministry of Magic. I backed into Remus. His arms settled on my shoulders.

"Steady Harry. If the spell they performed on this works Sirius will return with the help of Dumbledore of course."

"NO! He's gone! Why are you doing this? " I felt tears rolling down my face. I would have bolted from the room but to my horror Draco came over and put his hands on my shoulders next.

"Give it a chance," he whispered.

Dumbledore waved his wand and a magical wind began to swirl around the room. He said some words in Latin I'd never heard but it seemed everyone in the room was getting younger. There was a loud thud and Sirius fell out of the veil. I heard myself scream but it was carried away on the wind, which had switched directions.

I noticed time seemed to have reversed again. Falling to my knees I tried to crawl towards Sirius. But I couldn't make it. I tried so hard but only got so far. The wind stopped and I leapt sobbing on top of Sirius. He was frozen rigid. Dumbledore collapsed on the floor. The Malfoys came over to perform some magic that I could only guess was dark magic since they were using blood. I couldn't take it, the words made no sense but I was holding Sirius in my arms. Feeling the body of my Godfather warming in my arms I felt fresh tears on my face. I couldn't breathe when I felt the steady rise and fall of his chest.

"Harry?" Sirius gasped.

I collapsed in relief over him. Draco pushed me up as Lucius began to tend to Sirius. Staring in disbelief at Draco something in me broke. I no longer cared what had happened in the past between us what mattered was the Malfoys had brought back Sirius.

"I can never thank you enough," I gasped.

Then I put my arms around Draco and sobbed in his shoulder. Vaguely I felt his hand rub up and down my back, hearing others in the room crying. He sat me down as my legs buckled but never let go.

The following weeks after Sirius' return were a blur of adjustments. Sirius was cleared of all charges and became my established legal guardian once again. He adopted me changing my name to Harry James Black. I was thrilled. Then he bought a home in Hogsmeade to be closer to me. Remus Lupin soon moved in with him.

Hermione, Ron and the Gryffindor students grudgingly accepted Draco into the fold when they found out what he and his father had done. An odd peace settled between the Houses of Slytherin and Gryffindor. Dumbledore was thrilled but never quite the same after Sirius return. It seemed that it had taken a lot of him to perform it.

With the support of Sirius and Remus I came out the beginning of my Seventh Year as being gay. Ron and Hermione soon began to date. It seemed Ron had been waiting for me to make a move on her, which of course he now realized I never would.

Much to the consternation of his father Draco also came out. But Lucius soon after announced that Narcissa was expecting taking the pressure off Draco when it was discovered to be another male.

The problem of Voldemort was a growing problem. Several wizards, witches and muggles had been brutally murdered their bodies found under the Dark Mark. With the help of the Malfoys several potions were soon developed that would allow my powers be controlled by thought alone. The powers would increase substantially if I would link with another witch or wizard but I refused. My life was my own to risk I would not risk another.

But a solution came from an expected source.

"Harry I'd like to talk to you."

The silky voice of Draco Malfoy interrupted my thoughts as I sat by the Hogwarts Lake on that fateful Saturday afternoon of my seventh year.

"Draco?"

I still didn't understand where this conversation was going but I closed my eyes again enjoying the sun on my skin.

"If you don't kill Voldemort soon I'll wind up a Death Eater anyway. My initiation is set for Halloween. And it's already the last day of September."

I opened one eye to peek over my Ray-Bans. Malfoy definitely looked disturbed. I can't say I was too pleased to hear this myself. But it wasn't to be unexpected. Voldemort probably wanted Draco to take his fathers place or worse. They were both spies for the Order now but Voldemort didn't know that.

"I'll do my best to kill him before then. Anything else?

Damn if I was going to miss a chance to cop some rays for this nonsense. Malfoy putting me on a schedule, I mean what next? I wasn't going to tell him but I figured when it came it came. So be it. I know he brought back my Godfather but I couldn't predict when Voldemort would strike. In the meantime I was going to work on my tan.

"Yes, I'm volunteering to help you."

Okay this had my attention. I rolled onto my side and looked over my sunglasses. Malfoy looked completely serious. I sat up.

"How?"

It was a simple question but to the point. I really didn't believe in beating around the bush, unlike some old Headmasters I could mention.

"Would you mind taking those sunglasses off? It's a bit distracting talking to a mirror image of myself."

Hmm. Malfoy looked seriously shaken. I took off the sunglasses pushing them back into my hair. I rubbed my bare arms feeling the warm skin feeling quite satisfied that I had picked up some color before being so rudely interrupted.

"OK Malfoy, chill."

I had picked up some American slang over the summer watching the telly at Sirius'. He raised an eyebrow at me. I shook my head at his nervousness. Then took out my pack of fags, lighting one. I offered him one. He seemed to sigh with relief, then taking it sat gracefully beside me. Honestly, the bloke was like a human cat. I lit another for me.

"Didn't know you smoked Harry."

I raised my eyebrow at the use of my first name, but it sounded nice so I let it go. I didn't reply. I heard him sigh deeply beside me.

"Not going to make this easy on me are you?"

I shrugged.

"I'll take those potions with you."

"Go on."

He seriously had my attention now. He knew full well how suicidal this could be. I had already turned down Sirius and Remus.

"You'll know you'll need to bond with another wizards powers; someone who you could literally tap into for a power source. However, if a mind link is set up and that wizard was there with you it would double your power."

This wasn't anything new. I was fully aware of the danger and potential. Draco and I had become friends so I knew how he felt about becoming a servant to Voldemort.

"You would risk being a Muggle not to be a Death Eater?"

The question hung there for a minute between us as he took a really long drag blowing smoke rings into the air.

"Yes."

I put a finger in my ear and twisted it sure I was hearing things.

"Excuse me? Being a pureblood wizard is everything to you!"

"Living is more important."

Ok. I had to give him that one. But the danger of unused potions wasn't that a tad daft? Just dealing with the Polyjuice potion was enough for me. I brushed my teeth raw for a week to get rid of the taste.

"Draco, you sure about this? It could be a suicide mission either way."

"Yes."

We would have to consult, eww, Snape.

"We need Snape."

Malfoy smirked.

"Already done. The potions are ready if you are. But I should warn you that they don't wear off."

Ok this was a definite drawback I hadn't heard of yet. Linking forever after with Draco Malfoy?

"What if it drains your powers? Am I then linked to a Muggle?"

"Yes."

Gads. Well if I could put up with the Dursleys I could put up with anything.

"Can we test them first?"

Maybe we could find some magical mice or something.

"We ran computer simulations and it should work but no we can't test them."

Both my eyebrows shot up. Draco Malfoy knew what a computer simulation was? I tried to even picture him at a computer it wasn't working. Of course he was wearing a skater shirt. Maybe I didn't really know jack about him. He had changed a lot.

I got up and began to pace. It was a bad habit that I'd picked up over the years. If Draco Malfoy was going to be in my head there was some very private stuff up there I wasn't sure he knew. Like the fact I was starting to have feelings for him. This could really backfire. I could sense the little men in my head running for cover at the fact I was even considering this. I hated myself but Draco was desperate I could tell. I was so set to the fact that I was going to die I'd even picked out my tombstone and plot. I turned and smiled at Malfoy.

"If you're sure then okay."

I shrugged. To my surprise he jumped up and hugged me. I knew he was gay but I never thought his arms would be around me. The one little man in my head that I affectionately call horn-dog insisted I hug him back. So I did. I could have sworn I head a moan from Malfoy but that was probably horn-dogs imagination. He had a hell of an imagination, which seemed to be currently attached to my groin. Before Malfoy felt my dick digging into him I gently pushed him away. He smiled again. I think horn-dog fainted at his post. Just as well really or he might have wanted me to kiss Malfoy next. I didn't want to spoil our friendship.

"Ready?"

I didn't see any point in waiting. For all I knew Voldemort was in attack formation at the moment. Or he could be holding a fund raising bazaar I could never be sure. Malfoy bit his lip, nodded and we walked together into the castle. I turned back at the door at the now lowering sun wondering if it would look the same tomorrow. Malfoy looked at me as if he could already read my thoughts. A sad smile covered his face then I felt his hand on my shoulder as he ushered me into the school. My eyes wandered over to the Grand Staircase thinking briefly of going to tell Hermione and Ron. With a lurch of my stomach I figured they were probably shagging. I grimaced then followed Malfoy to the dungeons.

With a dramatic swish of his cloak Snape turned to look at us as we entered the Potions classroom. I expected a speech at very least but he pursed his lips then pointed to some vials on a table. By the table was a couch. Perhaps we would need to lie down when this was done. I looked at Malfoy who looked back at me. I noticed he gulped and I nodded. I began to drink the potions one by one. I gagged several times. Some had lumps, some just smelled, the others were well just awful. Happily the last one seemed to taste like vanilla.

I waited and pushed back my sunglasses to set them on the table. As my hand went past my face a rainbow trail followed it. The room seemed to swim in and out of focus. Snape turned into a bat and flew closer. I heard musical chimes and a muggle group 'Our Lady Peace' began playing in my head before it switched to 'Disturbed' then 'Linkin Park.' I seemed to be moving in slow motion. When I looked at Malfoy he seemed to be glowing. I looked at my legs, which were melting off my body. I heard a voice say," DUDE" before I passed out. At least I think I passed out. I had like the weirdest dream of my life. It involved students turning into Care Bears before they got high at a concert. Then they all flew away as Malfoy and I rode a giant bat after them to tell them they took our stash. After that Malfoy and I landed on a beach, smoked the stash and shagged until the tide came in. When I came to I was giggling like a girl.

The giant bat turned back into Snape and Malfoy was no longer glowing. My legs were back and the room was as it was before.

"Damn what was in that shite?"

It was definitely better than Butterbeer or any of the homegrown Fred and George ever had.

/Well I had to make up for the taste right? A little bit of acid never hurt anyone. /

/Malfoy? Is that you or the acid/

/Yes it's me. I think it worked try a spell. /

/Rictusempra/

/What you want to tickle Severus to death/

/Wingardium Leviosa/

Everything in the room floated to the ceiling; cauldrons, books, chairs, tables, Snape and ingredients for potions. Only Malfoy, the couch we were sitting and I were unaffected. There seemed to be a green bubble around us protecting us from the spell.

"MR POTTER!" Snape shouted.

/Finite Incantarum/

Everything landed with a thud even the hulking bat of the Potions Master. Many things shattered.

/Better fix that Harry. /

/Right. Reparo/

Anything that was broken was instantly fixed. I looked at Malfoy.

/Check your powers. I'm worrying over here. /

/That's nice to know. Let me get my wand. /

/Try it without first. You might not need it either. /

/ Transfiguro/

All the tables in the room turned into couches. However, several things broke when they fell onto the floor.

/Reparo/

I smiled at Malfoy who smiled back brightly. My cock twitched happily.

/Shut up horn-dog/

/Who's horn-dog? I didn't hear any thoughts. /

/ Good. /

/So who is horn-dog Potter/

/I'll just let you figure that one out for yourself okay/

/You are really weird Harry. /

/ Right. /

"Gentlemen, your behavior is rude! Don't think at each other when other people are present. I gather everything worked. Excellent, follow me and I will show you the Dark Lords last known location."

/Damn doesn't waste anytime does he/

/You should have him as Head of House. /

Snape showed us a map and a wizard picture of the site. I nodded resolutely while fighting the urge to go hide in the bathroom, waiting for Snape to finish. Then we walked out of the castle. I did my best to watch my thoughts as we walked to Hogsmeade to get past the apparition boundaries. The leaves we starting to fall from the trees, making a beautiful fall scene. I pointedly avoided looking at Malfoy afraid of what I might think. Instead I focused on the glory of autumn before I refocused on the task at hand.

/Who do you think might be with him Malfoy/

He turned to look at me his hair catching slightly in the breeze. I looked back up at the trees.

/What is he looking at? Peter, maybe MacNair. /

/I'm looking at the trees. Why did you get me? You and Snape could have done this together. At least that way I wouldn't have to guard my thoughts. /

/Voldemort is scared of you not us. What are you hiding from me/

/Why is Voldemort scared of me/

/Harry you're probably the most powerful wizard around besides Dumbledore. Why are you avoiding my question/

/Dumbledore is an old git. I refuse to answer that it's private. /

/What happened to you? There was a time you loved that old geezer, or at least it seemed that way. /

/Just got tired of him lying to me. Like everyone else does. /

/ Oh. /

/So what was with the hug earlier/

/Shite. Um, well sort of a spur of the moment thing. Damn he would have to think of that. /

I looked at him in disbelief, took his hand before we apparated to the site. There was one old house nearby set back in some pine trees.

/Probably in there, let's go look. /

/Be calm Malfoy. Be cool. /

/You okay/

/Oh sure, I'll be fine. Yeah if I don't pass out first or get killed. /

I stopped near a tree. Turning to look at Malfoy I surprised how pale he'd become. Taking pity once I again I took his hand walking once again toward the house.

/Oh, ok he's holding my hand. Be calm Malfoy. /

/You want me to let go/

/NO! I mean no, um, Harry. /

/Maybe we should give this a day or so to get used to the Potions/

/Please let's just get this over with/

I felt his hand clench around mine so I nodded my head. We neared what appeared to be the back door.

/ Ready/

/Um, can I have another hug? God I sound like a first year/

I wrapped my arms around him tightly. Horn-dog was really happy.

/Damn. /

/Damn/

/Remind me to hug you later Draco. /

/If there is a later Harry. /

/Hey, we can do this. /

/Right let's go before I chicken out. /

/Cool it's open. /

We walked carefully through the back kitchen. Before I heard it.

/Fuck. Nagini/

/That snake/

/Yes. She's around the corner. Ready Malfoy/

/We're going to kill the thing right/

/Yes, on the count of 3. 1, 2, 3. Avada Kedavra/

/ 3. Avada Kedavra/

The snake was not only instantly dead but also smoldering, turning quickly to ash.

/Ok, be on the look out for a rat. /

/Rat /

/Wormtail, you know Peter Pettigrew. /

/Okay, damn she smells bad/

/Come on Malfoy. /

We crept cautiously around the smoldering ash of Nagini. Then not finding anything else of the first floor we continued soundlessly upstairs.

/I hear moaning. /

/So do I. /

Carefully we tiptoed toward the sound of the moaning. I gently pushed open the door. The sight that met my eyes made my stomach want to hurl. There was Wormtail on his knees in front of Voldemort his head bobbing up in down. But he was in drag! His hair was in pigtails. He was also in a cheerleading uniform, pom-poms by his side.

/Holy shite, don't look Draco. /

/Why what is it/

/Um, let's just say Peter is here giving, um, lip service to his master. /

It amazed me that Draco could puke as quietly as he did. It was the first time I'd ever seen him not look good.

/Let's kill them both. I don't want to miss that bastard twice. /

/Right, Peter's a dickhead. Oh man did I have to phrase it that way/

Draco puked again.

"OH PETER YES SERVICE THE DARK LORD! "

Ok, I puked next.

"WORMTAIL SWALLOW DON'T SPIT!"

We puked together.

/I'm not standing by this 'Scourgify'. /

The entire hall was instantly gleaming clean. We had our best chance while they were distracted. The image of Peter as a cheerleader was forever burned in my retinas. I could only hope Draco wouldn't see it. Then it became quiet.

/They'll probably shag next. Avada/

/Please. /

/Avada Kedavra/

I looked into the room as I thought the spell. The body of Voldemort and Peter Pettigrew a.k.a Wormtail began to smolder then turn to ash. Several flies died as well. But I think Draco had seen the disgusting sight.

/Oh god Harry. /

/ Let's get the hell out of here. /

I don't know what made me think of London, but I did. We apparated to the Leaky Cauldron and I sat down.

"HARRY! " came the voice of the owner as he made his way to us.

Draco ran off to the bathroom.

"Hi Tom, can we have two stomach potions then two pints please?"

"Sure thing Harry."

/Oh, I can't believe we puked together. How romantic. /

/ Well, these things happen. At least we didn't die together. Tom just brought stomach potions. /

I nodded at the barkeep gratefully quickly drinking mine. I was grateful it was mint flavored and smooth. Draco came out drinking his just as fast as I had. I brushed the hair out of his face.

/Once again I find that I don't know how to thank you. /

/How about a date handsome? SHITE! Did I just think that/

I smiled and nodded. Draco groaned and put his head down.

/When/

/What/

Draco looked back up at me. Tom arrived with two drinks then smiling broadly left.

/You just asked me out. The answer is yes. /

Horn-dog was doing headstands over his console with the smile I was getting plus the hand on my thigh.

/WOW! I never thought you'd go out with me in a million years. /

/I thought about asking you out but I didn't want to ruin our friendship. /

I began to drink my ale grateful for the calm it brought me. Draco began to drink as well.

/So why aren't you worried now/

/Because we're mind linked for the rest of our lives. We'll know instantly if something is wrong with each other. /

Draco nodded.

/We better get back Severus will be worried. /

/Whatever. The giant bat worried. /

Sputtering Draco began to laugh. When we finished our drinks then paid we apparated back to Hogsmeade. Walking hand in hand to the castle we caused several people to stare.

/Horn-dog and I can't take this Draco. /

/What/

/My libido and I. /

I grabbed him around the waist and kissed him. His lips were soft, inviting and intoxicating. Draco moaned and his lips parted granting me access as he wound his fingers into my hair pulling me closer. My erection pushed into his leg of its own accord. I pushed him away slightly embarrassed at my body's reaction to kissing him. But Draco smiled happily at me.

/Oh Horn-dog, I get it. /

/Oh yes, Draco you will 'get it.' /

Fin


End file.
